Haunted Angels
by HedlundsVixens
Summary: One is haunted by her past, the other by the things she had to see. Now both are searching for comfort and reassurance. But with ties to the Winchesters and battles raging, will they ever find it? Dean/OC X OC/OC


Chapter One

Bristol was looking into a motel room window, watching her brother Cas talking to the Winchesters. Dean the oldest, was goin over the deep end. He had just seen his mother in another reality, when in fact she had died when he was younger.

"This is not good for you Dean"

Dean's eyes widened "Ya think?" he yelled back.

The Angel rolled his eyes and then vanished, appearing outside next to his little sister.

"This one is a real handful," Cas told her, "I wish you the very best with him. He will surely try to flirt with you as most male humans would, but he is worse about it than most."

She giggled and replied, "Cas. How long have I been guarding over humans, often from the time they are born until the day they die? I can do this. I was assigned to watch over him, and watch over him I will."

Cas appeared again in the motel room, but he wasn't alone.

"Cas! Jesus fuckin Christ, how many more times...make noise" Dean said as he glared at him.

His gaze shifted to the young woman at his side. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked back over at the angel "Who's this?"

Cas cleared his throat "She was sent to watch over you, to protect you Dean"

Dean scoffed "I don't need a damn babysitter Cas!"

"Watch your language around her," Cas told him, narrowing his blue-gray eyes at the human, "She is my younger sister. You will do as she tells you at ALL times and you will NOT flirt with her. It is forbidden for us to... well what you do with most women I am sure. We are not allowed to do those things or we will be disgraced from Heaven. She has more power than I have due to her being a guardian angel. Do NOT give her a hard time, Dean. Bristol, please do not hesitate to let me know if he is pestering you."

Bristol rolled her eyes and shifted from one foot to the other, already Dean could tell she was different from any other angel he had met and smirked to himself.

"Alright Cas" she smiled over at him.

He glared at her "And you! Behave"

She glared over at him "I'm always good" she protested.

Cas walked over to her and pulled her to him, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Then Cas stepped away from her and disappeared.

"So," Dean said, "You're supposed to be my guardian angel, huh?"

She nodded and went to take a seat next to him on the bed. "So those things actually exist?" Dean questioned.

Again, she nodded. "You mean to tell me that you knew angels, like Cas and I, existed and yet you still didn't believe in guardian angels?" she teased lightly. Thunder clapped outside and Bristol smirked, her favourite weather.

"So..." Dean started looking over at her.

She raised her eyebrow "So?" she questioned.

Just then the motel room door flung open and Sam rushed in, water running down his face from the storm. He had a girl in his arms who was covered with blood and her hair plastered to her face. Dean jumped up of the bed "Shit!" he spat as he run over to help Sam carry her to the bed.

She let slip and tiny moan and Bristol rushed over to her "Nani?"

The young woman groaned in pain but opened her eyes to glare harshly at Bristol.

"Sammy, I know you're not gonna wanna do this, but we've gotta get her clothes off and see what the extent of the damage is," Dean told him.

Sam blushed but John came up behind them and said, "Good GOD boys! What the hell happened?"

Sam shook his head and said, "I don't know! I just found her."

She was covered in blood from head to toe, cuts over her arms and legs and they were sure more under her shirt.

John rushed over to the girl and looked her over "Boy's grab some towels...anything and the first aid kit" he instructed.

Dean headed over to the bathroom and Sam grabbed the kit from his duffle.

Bristol stepped forward and bit at her lip "I...umm...you don't need that"

John's head snapped up and looked at her "Who the hell s that?" he asked to no one in particular.

Dean came out of the bathroom with the towels "Well apparently she's my guardian Angel" he said sarcastically.

Bristol was pissed, not a moment ago he told her that he didn't think they were real now he was making fun of her? She pushed him out of the way and glared at him while walking towards the injured girl she called Nani.

"No get away from me!" Nani snapped, groaning as her ribs pulled.

"Shh...It's all right i'm here to help you" Bristol smiled. She leaned over her placing her hands over her chest and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then Nani felt her body heat up, she knew what she was doing.

In a few short moments, Nani was completely healed. She sprang off of the bed and clocked Bristol a good on on the jaw.

"Dude! Catfight!" Dean cheered.

"Dean!" John scolded, giving him a stern look.

"You and your fellow fuckin' angels have done me ENOUGH fuckin' 'favors'!" Nani shouted, throwing herself at the angel and knocking her to the ground.

Bristol put a shield up around herself so Nani couldn't hit her. She sat up "Look i'm sorry alright, I didn't have any part of what they did to you!"

The brothers looked at each other, what the fuck was going on?

Bristol stood up "I smite them" she said in a quiet voice.

Nani looked at her, her mouth slightly agape "You did what?" she asked.

"I smitted them"

Nani gave a laugh without humour and said, "SURE you did, Bristol. You were RIGHT fuckin' there when they did what they did to me. You saw it all. You know everything I went through, all I suffered through. I used to be just as high ranking as you were. See where it got me?"

Bristol grit her teeth and let her shield down, stepping forward to square off with her "You ungrateful bitch! You have no IDEA what I went through after you" she spat back.

Again Nani laughed "Yeah right, like i'm supposed to believe that shit"

Bristol sighed and lifted her shirt up to show a scar that ran from her hip and curved around her lower back. "It wasn't just you they got to"

Nani was clearly in shock but she still didn't relent. She snarled, "And did they make you what they made me? Have you had to suffer all the time like I have, day and night as I try to figure out how to control it? You can't BEGIN to imagine all the hell I've been through, Bristol, so don't even act like you do. I bet you up there watching it all, weren't you? And by the way, you cussed. Sin number one. Better watch it or 'big daddy's' gonna kick you out like I was. Of course I made a sin much greater than that in his eyes but a sin is still a sin to him."

Bristol glared at her "You really think I want this? Do you really think I want to be controlled like this? Trapped up there?" she ran her fingers through her hair "Because I don't, do you know I tried to rip my grace out? Only to have them find me?"

The brothers were shocked to say the least. The girls knew each other? But how? Nani pulled something out of the back pocket of her Daisy dukes and thrust it into Bristol's face.

"THIS!" Nani shouted, her voice breaking, "THIS is why I was thrown from Heaven. THIS is why I was made into what I am now. THIS is why I was brutally punished. THIS is why I received punishment like Alistair gave to all of his fucking victims in hell time and time again."

She let Bristol get a good hard look and then tucked it back into the pocket she'd gotten, leaving the men clueless as to what they were talking about as well as what the picture was taken of.

Bristol grabbed Nani's arm and they both disappeared, leaving the three men to look on with their mouths agape "What the hell?" Sam asked as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

The girls appeared out in the parking lot.

"Look i'm sorry about Billy alright! I didn't know they would do that to him! I don't even know where he is and If I did I would do everything in my power to bring him back to you"

Nani gasped and slapped her hard across the face as tears stung the backs of her eyes. "Don't you DARE say his name!" she spat, "You haven't earned that right! They fuckin' killed him and my little boy right in front of me, Bristol, the man I loved more than anything in this world and our little one year old son. Now you tell me that's justifiable."

Bristol shook her head letting a tear roll down her cheek, she was different from other angels, she had feeling emotions, she was more human than people believed.

"No! It's not" she said sadly "And i'm sorry for your loss, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy Nani" She lowered her head to look at the pavement "I understand if you don't want to speak to me, that's fine but just know I took vengeance for you, killed two of my own I know it doesn't make up for what happened to you but...I tried"

She turned to walk off across the lot leaving Nani to stand alone. Nani broke down, falling to her knees there on the grass beside the parking lot and kneeling over the ground.

For three goddamn weeks she'd been battling with her emotions, battling to control the changes and everything new that what those damn angels had made her brought along with it.

Her life was fucked as far as she was concerned. And she'd lost the only two things in her life that she had ever really cared about. She was after nothing more than revenge now.

That was the only reason she was even still alive, it was what had pulled her through all the torture. And what now had drawn her the attention of Alistair. Sam heard sobbing and pulled the curtain to one side, he saw her outside and pulled the door open, making his way over to her.

He crouched down beside her "Are you alright?" he asked, startling her.

She scooted away from him and looked around, to find the parking lot abandoned. She looked back over at him and stood up and she wiped her eyes. She just gave him a quick, single downward nod and headed back into the motel room.

She walked over to Dean and poked him in the chest. "YOU," she said, "You know Alistair. I want him dead. Plain and simple. He's after me. He wants to turn me into his little bitch and I won't have it. You clearly want some revenge, I'm sure, and after all he put you through. You in?"

Dean clamped his jaw shut and his eyes were wide with anger "Damn right i'm fuckin in!" he spat.

Sam glanced over at his dad and then back at the two of them standing in the middle of the room, Dean had only been back from hell two months and he hadn't spoken a word to anyone about it, how the hell did she know? She stuck her hand out for Dean to shake on it and gave him a wicked smile.

After the 'deal' was sealed, Nani went to take a much needed shower. Nani locked the door and stripped down, turning on the water as she began to strip so that it would have time to heat up before she stepped under the spray. she finally stepped under the spray and sighed as the hot water cascaded down her body, soothing her tense, aching muscles. she closed her eyes and all she could see was his face and the face of their little boy, the two people who had been

taken from her and permanently erased from her life.

She shut off the water and wiped away her tears, she didn't cry in front of any one that was saved for her alone time. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked over to the sink and reached out for the brush, running it through her hair.

Once she had made sure that the knots were out she switched on the hair dryer and started to dry her hair.

When she stepped back out of the bathroom, she seemed perfect again, like nothing was wrong. She was so damn good at that now. She could fool everyone else around her, just not herself. She was the only one that knew about the misery she carried, the losses she'd experienced and how strongly they had impacted and shaken her.

She wasn't the same person anymore and she never would be again. But nno one else had to know that.

She saw Dean sitting at the table cleaning weapons and Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop, she didn't see Bristol anywhere. She smiled to herself but then noticed that there were only two beds.

"Umm...where am I supposed to sleep?"

Dean looked up at her and clicked the camber of the gun he was cleaning back into place "I dunno" he looked over to his brother "Sammy?"

"You can have my bed," he told her. "Sam, you take the couch and I'll sleep on the floor," John told his younger son.

But Nani just shook her head and said, "Nah. I'll take the floor. I've slept on a lot worse. Don't worry about it. I'm the one intruding anyway."

All of this was true. In her wolf form, and even in her human form, she'd slept on the ground, in a pool of her own blood, in the snow, in the mud. She'd dealt with worse than a soft carpet. And the full moon would be coming soon anyway, which meant she'd have to stay out and away from them when the sun went down since she didn't want them to find out what she was.

Cas appeared in the room, once again scaring the shit out of Dean

"I swear i'm gonna put a bell on you"

Castiel canted his head and Dean rolled his eyes. "Have you seen Bristol?" he asked.

He heard a growl behind him and turned around to see Nani sitting on the bed.

"Nani?" he asked as he walked over to her, but she scooted up the bed away from him.

"Don't you fuckin' touch me, Cas. I think you've done enough already. You and the rest of your fellow angels," she snapped at him, narrowing her dark brown eyes at him, "You just leave me the hell alone and stay the fuck away from me. You touch me and it's gonna get REALLY fuckin' ugly REAL quick."

"Nani" her head snapped to the end of the bed where Bristol stood.

She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, although she had learned that she had tried to do good and get revenge for what they had done to her fellow Angel, Nani was still hurting.

"Can I talk to you?" Bristol asked.

Nani shook her head "I got nothin I wanna say to you"

Bristol walked a little closer "Please its important"

Cas glanced over at his sister to see she was bleeding. He ran over to her to inspect her "You're bleeding?" he asked.

The boys both looked at her, not believing what they were seeing. How was she bleeding? Bristol held her hand up and walked closer to her former friend "I really need to talk to you"

Nani got up off the bed and pushed her out of the way. Bristol turned around, she was going to get her attention.

"Nani?" she called

"Fuck you" she spat back.

Bristol closed her eyes she didn't wanna just blurt it out but she had no choice "I found him!"

Nani carried on walking towards the bathroom

"Billy! Billy's alive"

Nani whirled around to face her, her eyes full of rage. "Don't you fucking lie to me and we've had the discussion about you saying his name in front of me," she growled.

"Nani, I'm not lying to you. I found him. I know where he is. He's safe now. He's alive. But your son..."

Tears sprung to Nani's eyes. Her Billy was alive? "He's alive?" she choked out.

"Who the fuck's Billy?" Dean asked, jealous already, even though he didn't know who he was.

"Dean!" John scolded, "Watch your language in front of women."

But Nani wasn't paying attention to any of them. Only what Bristol had to say was of any importance to her now.

Bristol nodded and said, "Yes. He's alive and I've taken him somewhere safe." Nani whimpered and collapsed to the floor in shock.

Bristol walked up to her and crouched down in front of her "Nani" her head snapped up to show her amber eyes.

Bristol stepped back she knew what was comin. "Out!" she ordered.

Dean looked at her "What?"

Bristol glared at him "If you want to live, get out" the three men in the room all rushed out of the room and over to Dean's Impala that was parked in the lot.

Nani started to change, her bones cracking and reforming. Her nails started to grow into long razor like claws. She let out an ear piercing scream as the transformation took place. She growled and bore her fangs as she set down on four legs and darted out of the motel, splintering the door.

Nani trotted over to the men and sniffed at them, all the men totally shocked and frozen in place by the black wolf that was twice as large as any they had ever seen. She turned away from them dismissively and trotted off.

Not too much longer, they heard a mournful howl. "Strong emotions brings on the change sometimes," Bristol tried to explain, "I'm sure she's upset with herself for changing,

especially in the presence of others, but I'm sure she's wishing she was in her human form now so that she could go with me to see him."

Another mournful howl pierced the awkward silence between them. A couple hours later, the wolf returned, panting heavily, and walked over to them, legs shaking. She'd run until she was too weak to run anymore. She collapsed on the ground in front of them and panted some more, whimpering and looking up at them with those amber eyes as she gave a frustrated huff.

She couldn't change back yet. She'd be stuck like that for the rest of the damn night. Bristol went to sit by her and started stroking the thick black fur underneath her finger tips.

"I'm sorry but I promise when you change I'll take you to go see him"

Dean smiled at the compassion this angel was showing. He shook his head and looked over to his brother to see if he had caught him looking, he had. Sam smiled right back at him.

"I'm gonna go I'll be back for when she changes"

Bristol got up only to have Nani nudge at her legs. She whimpered and shot a look of fear over towards the Winchesters. Would they want to hunt her. She wasn't stupid. She knew who they were.

Some of the others of her kind that she had stumbled upon after being cursed by the angels had told her about the Winchesters. She wasn't sure she felt totally safe without Bristol there with her. Yes, she COULD kill the men but she didn't really want to, not

unless provoked.

Bristol looked down at her, she knew what she was thinking. She looked down at her and crouched back down "You want me to stay?" she whispered.

Nani whined again and Bristol straightened "Um...can I stay with her? I mean I don't sleep so it won't be a problem"

John gave her a friendly smile "Sure sweetheart"

Dean stood from his spot on his bed "Whoa, wait! What do you mean you don't sleep?"

Bristol nodded "Angel remember"

Dean nodded at her and said, "Oh yeah. Right. Forgot about that."

She giggled but looked down at Nani, who was sitting up to nudge at Sam's hand with her muzzle and lick at his fingers with her big, wet, soft tongue. She was trying to show them that she wouldn't hurt them unless they tried to hurt her. She was peaceful with others until they gave her a reason not to be. It was just her way.

Bristol looked over at the two sleeping brothers, they weren't what she had expected at all. From the stories she had heard about them, Dean was supposedly a real hard ass and Sam well...Sam was a walking Encyclopaedia. Sure Sam was smart but Dean wasn't really a hard ass, not that she had seen. Still she wouldn't blame him if he was, he'd been to hell.

Nani had stayed by her side all night, whimpering at the door when she had to go outside, but always returning quickly and then lying down beside her to let her run her fingers through her fur.

She was surprised by the other female's actions actually. Bristol really hadn't expected Nani to trust her more than the Winchesters. Cas kept popping up from time to time to make sure that she and Nani were getting along. But Bristol's thoughts kept drifting back to Dean. She couldn't explain it, every time she saw him she got this tingling feeling.

She looked over at him to see him sleeping, but something was bothering him. He didn't look as peaceful as he did a few hours ago. She could see the sweat starting to form across his forehead. She furrowed her brows and walked over to his bed.

She sat down on it and closed her eyes, placing one of her tiny hands on his arm. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, seeing all the images off hell flash before her eyes.

She grimaced and gave a shudder. Nani, sensing her problem, knew that she couldn't bear to wake him up herself, and went to help her. Bristol watched as the large wolf hopped up on Dean's bed and licked at his cheek softly, whimpering. She nudged at his shoulder with her big, furry head.

"Dean," Bristol whispered, "Wake up. It's only a nightmare. You're fine. Calm down. You're fine."

Dean's eyes shot open and he sat up right, almost knocking Bristol to the floor. She scooted back and looked at him.

His eyes darted around the room and looked right over at. "Bristol?" she nodded her head

"It's alright, you were just having a nightmare"

Nani jumped off of Dean's bed to give them some privacy and went to go hop up on Sam's bed instead since he seemed to be more of a cuddler anyway.

Bristol giggled quietly at her but then looked back down at Dean, sympathy filling her eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it? I won't force you to if you don't want to. But it might help. Sometimes getting things off of your chest can help."

Dean glared at her "I don't know what your talking about"

Bristol nervously bit her lip "I...I think you do"

Dean scoffed "Right of course you do" he got himself comfy again

"I saw it Dean"

His eyes shot open and he turned around to glare at her "Saw what?"

She started to play with her hands "I saw you're time in hell"

He swallowed hard shaking his head not being able to believe what he just heard "So?" Dean questioned her.

"So if you ever want to talk, I am here. After all, I've been designated to protect you and look after you for the rest of your life. So it is my duty to make sure you're happy, healthy, and safe. I would die for you, if it came down to it. It's my duty now," she explained to him, "That's what guardian angels do."

He just sat there studying her, she looked nothing like the other angels. She has dark hazel eyes slender nose, full pink lips, long dark hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls and a slim slender build.

How could she possibly protect him? Dean Winchester! Knowing that he wasn't going to talk Bristol got up and made her way back over to Nani.

The large wolf huffed but curled up around her, her back feet resting behind her while the wolf's large head rested on her lap. Those amber eyes looked up at her. Had even Nani known Dean wouldn't open up to her?

Nani yawned and closed her eyes. Bristol hated not being able to sleep like the others. It always made her feel out of place, yet it made her so much better at her job so that she could protect her charge at all times.

Next morning Sam was the first to wake, he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He glanced over to see Bristol sitting against the wall, with her head leaning against it.

"Hey" she heard his soft voice whisper.

She straightened her head and smiled over at him "Mornin Sam" he looked down at Nani to find her still sleeping

"She alright?"

Bristol ran her hand through her fur "She's just fine"

Bristol smiled down at the large wolf sleeping all curled up around her with her head in her lap. She'd been like that for the majority of the night while the others slept. The only time she'd woken up was twice to switch positions. But, hearing Sam's voice, she woke and stood, shaking out her fur and giving a big yawn as she stretched.

"Do you have to go out?" Bristol asked her, "Sorry. That probably sounded like a question most people would ask a pet."

She gave the wolf a sheepish smile. But the wolf nodded and trotted over to the door. So Bristol got up to go let her out and stand watch at the door.

As soon as Nani left Bristol closed the door behind her knowing that she would scratch on it when she wanted to come back in. A few minuets later they heard a blood curdling scream. Bristol stripped her jacket and pulled the door open running out, to see Nani curled up on the ground in her human form.

Sam ripped the clothes off him and sprang out of bed. He sprinted to the door to see Bristol wrapping her coat around Nani to cover her up.

"We'll have to see about getting you some clothes," Bristol told Nani.

She knew that Nani was eager and anxious to see Billy again but she also knew that it would be best if she showered, dressed, and ate something first. While angels didn't need to eat, shower, or sleep, the humans did. Actually, angels had very little needs, unlike the humans did

Later that afternoon the girls were sitting at the table "Alright well I'll head back home and see...um I'll see if I can take you to Billy" Bristol stated.

Nani froze, she might actually get to see him again today!

"They just...wanted to make you think that he was dead so they could cast you out and curse you Nani"

Bristol could see the excitement gleaming in Nani's eyes. She knew that it had been a very rough 3 weeks for her without Billy and her son. She had seen everything the others had done to her and hadn't found any of it justifiable at all. But she couldn't do anything about it at the time.

Bristol stood up from the table and Dean came out of the bathroom "Where are you going?"

She looked over at him "I'm goin home I won't be long"

He shook his head "No! You can't go"

She gave him a soft smile "I'll be back Dean" with that she vanished.


End file.
